gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jury Fury
Jury Fury is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by lawyer Ken Rosenberg from his office in Washington Beach, Vice City. Mission Tommy drops by Ken's offices in Washington Beach where Ken tells him that the Forelli Family, and in particular Sonny Forelli, is angry that he does not have their money. So, in the meantime, Tommy has to do them a favor. Sonny's cousin, Giorgio, is looking at five years in prison for fraud unless the jury change their mind. Tommy leaves Ken's office and witnesses a golfer accidentally run over a worker, who drops his hammer. Tommy takes the hammer and drives to the first juror's car, which is located at a high-rise building in Vice Point. Tommy damages the car with the hammer until the juror comes out and runs away. Tommy then drives to the second juror's location in Ocean Beach and damages the second juror's vehicle. The second juror, standing next to the car talking to a woman, attempts to flee but is trapped after being hit by a Spand Express truck. Tommy continues to damage the vehicle until the second juror flees the scene. Script Ken Rosenberg: Aaahh! Oh for god's sake, it's you! Oh, Jeez - I'm gonna need new pants! Hey, those psychos from up north - they've been on the horn, and they're coming down here soon! Now where is the goddamn money!? Tommy Vercetti: Relax, relax. We're not at the part yet. Ken Rosenberg: Oooh...I thought that you were taking care of this, I really did! And now those guidos say we gotta do them a favour. Tommy Vercetti: You mean I gotta to do 'em a favour. Ken Rosenberg: Oh, of course that's what I mean. Do I look like I can intimidate a jury? I couldn't intimidate a child - and believe me, I've tried. Now look, It's either that or Forelli's cousin, Giorgio, gets five years for fraud. You gotta take these guys OUT! Tommy Vercetti: I understand. Help the jury change their minds. Don't worry about it Ken Rosenberg: No no no no - NO! I tried that. The jury case didn't go so well. So MAKE them change their minds! (Tommy Vercetti leaves Ken's office) Tommy Vercetti: Alright, more crap to wipe up. What did I do wrong in a past life? (A worker is standing on the street when another man accidentally runs him over with a Glendale.) Tommy Vercetti: Dumb...Florida...moron, ha ha. (Tommy drives to the first jurors location in Vice Point and damages the jurors car) Juror 1: I can't believe this is happening! Tommy Vercetti: You remember Giorgio? You remember he's innocent. Juror #1: Aaaah! (Tommy drives to the second jurors location in Ocean Beach and damages his vehicle) Tommy Vercetti: Innocent 'till I say otherwise. ' Juror #2': "Ah,ah AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $400. The missions Riot for Ken Rosenberg and Road Kill for Mr. Black. External Links *Jury Fury mission by GTAmissions on YouTube - PlayStation 2 version *Jury Fury mission by GTAmissions on YouTube - PC version es:Furia del jurado de:Die Geschworenen Category:Missions in GTA Vice City